conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. Altaic Union Asking permission for Altaic Union to take place of Odran Union in my minor nation slot. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Could somebody make those userboxes for me. One that says "This user lives in New York" in blue and white and one that says "This user has an anti-discrimination policy" on the right of the userbox with "Serious Business" on the left. Kind of like the example below except in black and white color and if you can fix it too, box below looks like crap.: :Serious Business, or its abbreviated internet acronym do not fit into the userbox standard size. The New York one does.--Woogers 05:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Non Discrimination, a NRW current event I have scheduled for tomorrow will be highly discriminative. But the High Court will overrule it when they get off holiday break. --Woogers 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) That's fine I just don't want to see countries committing genocide against races or ethnicities or death penalties for LGBT or in general some user come on and post harassing discriminatory messages against users or if some idiot comes on and makes up a country mimicking Nazi Germany with White Pride Nazi crap, etc. United Planets 05:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, that's doing too much. It's Prop 8--Woogers 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Just for interest sake, would you have an OOC problem with a discriminatory event which is IC? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) IC discriminatory events may result in IC responses from my country. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thats good. I thought you would like attack me OOCly if I made a new Jew-killing Nazi regime for RP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) 5:30am and nothing better to do so I'm here.................................................. I read everything on myspace. I find it oddly interesting so I'll do it. all the good stuff is already taken except my favorite country so I'm gonna use it. I dunno what to do with 4chanistan. I'm out of ideas. I'll follow what you did for everettt KittyKaiti 09:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) also how do you make your signature all cool? KittyKaiti 09:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) just did some copypasta i think that's what I'll do for most of it. I could use help coming up with some wars KittyKaiti 10:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I need a map. make it Israel, golan heights, sinai and gaza and lebanon that you added. KittyKaiti 10:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) not gaza, that goes to palestine.KittyKaiti 12:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Making map now, I'll put it up for you. You should also work on these pages: *Israeli Air Force *Israeli Defense Forces *Israeli Navy *Demographics of Israel *Government of Israel Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) what technology can I have from everett? you said I got fusion bombs from you. KittyKaiti 23:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Everett has given Israel previously to your joining the following: *Standard grade fusion weapons to replace all Israeli nuclear stockpile *SDI defense laser plasma turrets *Fusion cell technology *F-22 Raptor You can have these too: *SF22A Raptor Fighter *HADv2CD, HADv3LE, HADv4R, SBR *Anti-gravity *HES cars *GT1A1 Harris *SF09 Predator Fighter Bomber *General Use Fusion Warheads (GFW) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :"Anti-Gravity" wat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I dun want Netanyahu... i want a woman president. Help me think of a female Hebrew name. KittyKaiti 07:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Your middle name is Jewish. "Rachael". Look through Wikipedia or something for names. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Naomi Yasmin Ivry... i found a site for baby names and they had a section for Jewish names KittyKaiti 23:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I must say, good name choice and good pick on character pics. I wish I could find a picture of Spencer giving the middle finger. Epic indeed. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) FAFCA Hey UP, I need your help, again. I need to work in the Navy and Air Force of Central America. Again, current stocking is scarce and outdated. For the Navy, it's not really a Navy. Guatemala just has a few patrol boats but no actual warships. If you could help me a little, please. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: You can check herefor references. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) I can give you some outdated American naval vessels and provide a few newer air force planes. *F-16 Fighting Falcon (100) *F/A-18 Hornet (50) *AH-1 Cobra (15) *UH-60 Blackhawk (10) *California-class Cruiser (2 Available) *Spruance-class Destroyer (1 Available) *Charles F. Adams-class Destroyer (1 Preserved) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that will do it for now. To help the government debt, I'll cheat and increase a little the GDP of CA. Thanks again. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, can you provide quantities? We'll talk about debt later. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 16:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Greenland Hi, I wish to open routes to you (trade, sea, and air), and I can offer fish, tourisim, nickel, platnium, urainium copper, and more. I want only your trust, and i'll let you establish bases on my Island, I also would like to build an embassy in Everette City. Thank You, NorseFolk 01:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Everett City and Washington DC are always open to new embassies. Trade is accepted. Everett has an international Trans-Atlantic tunnel route proposal for you that involves Greenland's cooperation. The route would span from Labrador, Everett to Greenland to Iceland to the United Kingdom and Baltic Union Norway. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll be happy to be involved in this Tunnel of yours. NorseFolk 01:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, good. The tunnel is a five lane east bound, five lanes west bound of motor vehicle traffic and 10 rail lines of maglev high speed bullet trains running from Quebec City, Quebec across the Strait into Greenland, from Greenland into Iceland and then splitting between the United Kingdom and Baltic Union Norway. The route will take nearly six hours to cross from Quebec to London by bullet train and several days via motor vehicle. The route will open up ground based trade and cargo transport between Europe and North America with both rail lines and large road-train trailer rig trucks. Greenland will profit from its position as a mainland stop between Europe and North America. I'll make an article discussing it further. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and thank you NorseFolk 01:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Based on current undersea tunnel building projects in Everett, the Trans-Atlantic tunnel highway will be completed in 2023. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ummmm id hate to disturb the picture, but it seems the first land fall is in the middle of Paamiut NorseFolk 01:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't find a good map of Greenland and Google doesnt even map the cities and streets of Greenland but the route goes straight across into Nuuk. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) okay, i was a little concerened seeing it go through a prison NorseFolk 01:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you keep a list of terrorists and/or undesirables readily available? I wish to use it as a base for a similar list. Or even better, is there an international such list? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) PSF Alliance At the bottom of the article is a listing of countries, governments, organizations, individuals and groups that the Planetary Security Forces are targeting in operations. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I was lookin' for something more like a no-fly list. People worthy of banning from entering. Not people to shoot at, lol. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Tranh Chupyar is on my no-fly list. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) For reasons easily guessed, but not applicable to this situation. Thanks anyway, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol Flags Have you noticed that you have two flags, File:Flag of Everett.png and File:Everett Flag.jpg? I was categorizing stuff, and I came across this. Which is the right one? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) So do we have to have seperate articles for things shared across regular Future World and Next Gen, or can we use the same article, and add a note for next gen stuff? Woogers - talk ( ) 01:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Whatever you feel comfortable doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Mind coming on chat, or should I continue to ask questions here? Woogers - talk ( ) 02:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Request Mr. Emperor of Future World, Sir. Your world has reached stagnation due to the await of your decision regarding Woogers' battle plan. Some FW members are wanting to move on with their countries' histories, but time is currently stopped on your shoulders. Please reply ASAP. Thanks again for your work. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what you're talking about. I'm waiting for Woogers and you to do this battle system thing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It requires full participation of everyone because it is similar to a strategy game. I'll start a forum post though. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) hi I already went somewhere else, and they wernt in charge so im here to ask you if i may join future worlds with my country, The Kingdom of Deathknell. Reaper of Souls 03:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Chat You haven't been on chat much? Care to go? I got some stuff to talk about. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG you need to get over here, there are crackheads in my stairwell, srsly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! answer your phoneee KittyKaiti 03:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC)